Just You and Me
by ConfessionsOfaTeenagedFangirl
Summary: Kurt can't take it anymore; he gets home after another day filled with insults and injuries & heads straight for the bag of pills in his bathroom. Will a phone call from Blaine make everything better? Rated T for mentions of self harm/depression as well as attempted suicide. Please do not read if you think it might trigger you. (Repost from my account TheHalfBloodConsultingHunter)


**A/N: Definitely not how I intended on ending this. I'm not really sure that this is my best work, either but I like it. Also, I had no beta on this so sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

Another day.

Another day living on earth that might as well be hell.

Another day filled with hate and uncontrollable fear.

Another day spent receiving bruises, being shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters.

Another day of no one caring

Another day of feeling useless; helpless; powerless.

But it was the last day.

This was the last day that Kurt Hummel would ever have bruises; the last day he would ever feel helpless or weak. It was the last day that anyone would ever control him in any way.

It was the first day hewould would finally be calling the shots.

Both Carole and his dad were at work, Finn was at practice. There really couldn't have been a more perfect time for him to do this. For him to go through with this.

He made his way upstairs, dropping his bag in the chair next to his door, he peeled off his jacket and tossed it into the hamper, giving it a look of distaste as he did so.

He didn't have to think about how he would do this. He knew how. The only thing that kept him sane most days was wondering… fantasizing about all the different ways he could get out.

And now he was doing it.

He was ready. He felt ready. He knew this is what he had to do.

But it still scared him. He knew that the pain he would feel for mere seconds before he finally left would be nothing compared to the pain he'd felt these past seventeen years. He wasn't scared because it would hurt.

He was scared because of how everyone would react to it. He was scared to think of what his father's expression might look like when he saw his son lying, unmoving on the floor. He was scared what might happen after he was gone. Would everyone continue living like always? Only remembering he no longer existed when they went to shove him, only to find they wee pushing air?

His phone rang and he tried to ignore it, moving slowly into his bathroom, he closed the door behind him not bothering to lock it. He opened the cabinet under the sink, reached back behind all the products and cleaning supplies until his fingers wrapped around the plastic bag.

He pulled it out, and looked at it. It had taken months for him to gather the appropriate amount of pills from Carole and his father because he had to take them one at a time so nobody noticed. But now he had them.

He sat cross legged on the floor, leaning back against the bathtub for support. He breathed out slowly; his head was spinning just thinking about this and he wondered if he would be able to go through with it. Was he strong enough to finally do it?

His phone rang again, vibrating against his leg as he did so. He didn't want to talk to anybody but obviously it was urgent if this was the third time in a row they'd called him. The only reason he answered the phone was because if he didn't, he knew someone would come to make sure he was okay and then everything would be ruined.

He didn't look at the name on his phone, so he wasn't prepared for the voice that spoke when he flicked his finger across the screen.

"Hey, Kurt I'm on my way to pick you up so be ready, okay? I'm about thirty min-"

"Blaine." Kurt's hearts clenched as he breathed the name of the boy on the other line. The only one who ever cared. The only one who mattered. How could he have possibly forgotten they'd made plans to go to the Lima Bean?

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

He could have tried to pass it off as nothing. Make some excuse as to why he wasn't going to be able to come today. But his voice had already betrayed him. Blaine already knew that something was wrong and there was no way Kurt could lie to him.

Blaine, more than anybody, deserved the truth.

"Kurt." his voice was hesitant, worried and demanding all at the same time and Kurt had to fight back tears.

"I cant do this anymore, Blaine." he admitted, his voice cracking. He let his head fall back onto the tub.

He heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath and knew he wouldn't have to explain any further. "Kurt, no. Listen to me, I'm on my way to your house right now, okay? Don't- please don't do anything. Kurt."

"I can't promise you anything, Blaine." tears were streaming down his face and his entire body was shaking. From contained sobs or anxiety, Kurt didn't know.

Again, he heard Blaine take a deep breath. This time probably to calm himself. "Just… keep talking to me, okay? Can you do that for me? Please?"

"There's nothing left to say."

"Kurt." Blaine's voice broke and he sounded truly heartbroken.

"How many?" he asked; how he knew what Kurt's method was going to be was a mystery to him He held up the bag and tried to see through the foggy plastic but his vision was blurred.

"A lot."

"Why?" Blaine voice was strained; tight. Kurt could tell he was trying to stay calm and collected. His usual, dapper self.

"Because I'm not strong enough to handle any of this anymore."

"Kurt listen to me." he sounded angry now, like he was speaking through clenched teeth and resisting the urge to punch something. "It takes a hell of a lot more strength to put them down than it does to swallow them."

Kurt pulled the phone away from his ear and shook his head, closing his eyes and trying to understand… _something. _"Well then I guess I'm not as strong as you thought."

"Goodbye Blaine."

Kurt ended the call and reached for the bad that had slipped from his shaking fingers.

"Kurt? Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine threw his phone into the passenger seat as he rounded the corner onto Kurt's street. He was blessed by _something _to not have been puled over n his way here. He'd made a half hour trip in ten minutes by going way over the 30 mile-an-hour speed limit.

His tires squealed and his brakes screeched as he pulled sloppily into the driveway and bolted into Kurt's house. Thank god the door was unlocked. He knew without having to be told where Kurt would be and immediately made for his room.

His heart was pounding and he felt numb. He calmed down enough to notice that Kurt was not in his room. He saw the yellow light peaking from underneath the bathroom door and didn't hesitate to open the door.

He braced himself for the worst. When the door swung open he breathed a loud "Thank God." Kurt was turned away from him, struggling to open a ziploc bag with shaky fingers. He was sobbing and trembling from head to toe.

From behind him, Blaine tried to pry the bag from Kurt's hands. For someone shaking so much, though, his grip was pretty tight. "No. Go away. Stop."

Blaine tugged harder on the bag and it burst open, sending at least thirty pills bouncing onto the cold linoleum floor. Kurt lunged forward to try and collect them but Blaine was quick; he wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him back.

"Let me go! I don't want you here; go away!" he fought for more, pushing and kicking and sobbing until he eventually became too tired to do anything. His rigid body went slack and his screams of protest died away completely, his sobs fading into sniffles and hiccups.

Their position was awkward, to say the least; Blaine was on his knees behind Kurt, his arms still around his torso. He turned Kurt and pulled him into his chest, moving so that he was sitting cross-legged, he held him tight and buried his own face into Kurt's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." he whispered into Kurt's ear, noticing for the first time that tears were escaping from his eyes as well.

Blaine rocked him back and forth, "It's okay," he repeated, over and over and over again. "It'll all be okay."

After a few more moments of silence, Blaine pulled back from Kurt to look into his eyes. Dimmed, dark, haunted and glassy, they were not the beautiful blue he loved. Kurt looked back at him, scared, worried? He was probably wondering what would happen now. Would Blaine treat him any different? Would he leave him and never speak to him again? Would he call Burt and tell him everything? Have Kurt admitted to the hospital so he could 'get better'?

There was so much fear in his eyes that is physically hurt Blaine to see. It made his stomach twist and turn until it was tied in knots. No one should ever look like that. Ever.

Blaine reached up to cup the side of Kurt's face into his hand. Using the pad of his thumb, he wiped away a stray tear that had escaped the corned of his eye.

"Come on." He stood a bit shakily and held out his hand to help Kurt to his feet. When they were both standing, he turned his hand and twisted his fingers into Kurt's before making his way out of the bathroom, pulling Kurt along behind him.

Kurt climbed into bed, burrowing under the covers while Blaine stripped off his blazer, tossing it on top of Kurt's bag before he crawled in next to Kurt. Kurt looked surprised, but didn't protest the action. Blaine wouldn't have left if he had, anyway and they both knew it.

He wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him into his side, letting him know that it was okay to let go just a little bit. That it was okay for him to lean on someone for a change.

Kurt curled into his side, his head lying against his shoulder, his hand resting right beneath Blaine's heart. Blaine felt his breathing even out and deepen slightly, and knew that Kurt was relaxing, finally starting to fall asleep. He stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering… letting his imagination run wild as thoughts chased themselves around his head. He felt himself drifting in and out of sleep for a while before he heard the change in Kurt's breathing pattern and knew he had awoken, at least momentarily.

Carefully, he turned so that he was on his side facing Kurt. He watched Kurt's eyelids flutter open. Watched as his eyes, cloudy with confusion and sleep, began to clear. Watched as the clear blue Blaine loved became dark once more as memories started coming back.

They were silent for a moment before Blaine decided to speak, his voice a low, quiet whisper. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head and looked away, tears filling his eyes again. Blaine brought his hand back up to Kurt's face as he had earlier, forcing Kurt to meet his eyes again.

"It's okay." he said, pulling Kurt closer to him, their foreheads resting against each other. "It's just you and me. You can trust me."

Kurt bit his lip nervously and looked past Blaine, he opened his mouth to speak several times before he spoke, his eyes unfocused and his voice quiet and hoarse. "I don't know what there is to say." he admitted as a single tear escape from the corner of his eye. Blaine didn't bother to wipe it away, instead he watched as it clung to Kurt's eyelashes before starting its unmarked path down his already tear streaked face.

"Well I do." Blaine said, the hardness of his voice causing Kurt to finally meet his eyes. "Kurt, I-" he stopped, took a breath, continued. " have no idea what would have happened if I hadn't called you. If I had gotten pulled over for speeding, if your front door had been locked, if I was just five minutes later…" his voice trailed off and he had to collect himself again before speaking. "But one thing I know for sure is that I _never _want to have to find out. Because if there is one thing that scares me to no end, it's the thought of losing you. Of never seeing those beautiful eyes, or hearing your voice. Never being able to hold you like this."

He moved his hand down to rest against Kurt's heart. He took a minute to relish in the fact that there was blood pumping beneath his fingers. That Kurt as still here. "Of never feeling your heartbeat…"

Tears were flowing freely from Kurt's eyes now and Blaine could feel the hot prick behind his own that told him soon, he'd be crying again, too. Kurt didn't speak, so Blaine continued. Voicing the thoughts that had been festering inside his mind ever since that day at Dalton ion the staircase. "The next time you think that nobody cares, or that it's not worth it to keep breathing… the next time any thought of worthlessness enters your mind. I want you to push it away. I don't want you to let it get this far next time because _I care._"

He moved his hand from Kurt's chest down his arm, allowing his fingers to close around Kurt's wrist, he could feel the marks of depression beneath them. Skin that was raised slightly higher than the rest. "Because I love you and I want you… Scars and all."

He closed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a soft, slow kiss. Though this was definitely not the way he had planned on admitting his true feeling, it seemed like the right time and it needed to be said. He needed Kurt to know that he cared.

Kurt let himself melt into the kiss. He let Blaine pull him even closer so that there was nothing between them but the clothes on their bodies. He let himself get lost in the feel of Blaine's lips against his; the feel of his fingers curled into his hair. Because right here, he didn't feel numb with pain. He didn't feel worthless or alone. Right here, in this moment, he felt Blaine in his arms and finally knew what people meant when they said they were in love.


End file.
